


Terror

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Series: Monster Falls [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Grunkle Stan Needs A Hug, Human Transformations, Hurt No Comfort, Monster Falls AU, One-Shot, angsty, but not too graphic, not lighthearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: | 'terer |NounExtreme fear: people fled in terror.





	

The scariest part of the summer wasn't the portal or the shapeshifter, or even when Dipper got possessed. It was when the bottled water turned people into monsters.

Stan had panicked rushing towards the kids, Mabel shrieking as a horn grew out of her head and an extra pair of legs pushed out her back. Dipper had collapsed as he grew brown fur from the waist down. Fluffy ears sprouted from underneath his hair, pushing his hat away from his head while four newly hoofed legs clumsy slipped against the dewy grass in terror.

Grunkle Stan tripped over his feet, yelling hoarsely, "Kids!" It came out sounding like a garbled growl, his mouth couldn't seem to be able to form words. Probably because his dentures were being pushed out as large canines filled his gums.

His feet grew longer, bones cracking and reforming as he tripped up in his mad dash, sharp terrible claws growing from his hands and feet.

Mabel was now a unicorn, a fact she seemed to be taking rather well.

Dipper was some sort of deer creature and he was not taking it well at all. He was screaming and attempting to run, but failing miserably at it.

Stan attempted to communicate again, but this time all that came out was a loud wordless growl. Large leathery wings sprouted from his back, a sharp orange brand painted starkly across one wing while his skin turning grey. His eyes brightened into a pale yellow- pupils fading away.

Soos stumbled out of the shack his skin melting hideously as he shouted in some sort of awed and enchanted terror, "Doods! Doods! My skin is dirt, Doods!"

Stan couldn't do a thing, he couldn't stop this, he couldn't save his family- he was utterly and completely useless! What good was he?

Then he froze, his face a twisted snarl of grief and utter terror, large sharp teeth bared, his wings raised while his silver hands and blackened claws were outstretched to pull the kids into his terrifying and no longer reassuring grasp.

A large cracking noise filled the air as the Gargoyle Grunkle turned to stone under the hot merciless sun.

This noise finally drew the attention of the other occupants of the Mystery Shack. Mabel gaped and then pointed at her beloved Grunkle as she yelped worriedly for Dipper.

Dipper has collapsed into a pile, soft ears twitching and his body shaking so badly that he appeared to be vibrating. Soos was standing, once again, in the shade of the shack with wide eyes as he examined his soggy half-melted clay body.

Mabel shakily stood and clopped over to Dipper; she spoke to him, her voice soothing and calming. Gradually her brother came down from the overwhelming feeling of terror. When Dipper managed to make it to his feet, rubbing his head in wonder, Soos shouted, "Hey doods! Why are we all mythical creatures?"

They shrugged their shoulders and Mabel turned to look at her Grunkle, frozen in a moment of sheer terror and concern, "Dipper... What's... What's happening?"

He rubbed one of his silky ears and then placed a hand on his twin sister's shoulder, "I don't know, Mabel... I really don't know."

The sun glinted ominously off of the monster's stone back.


End file.
